The Dice Are Cast
|Module= |Location =Temple Quarter |Given by=Milka |Reward=The money you win. }} "The Dice Are Cast" is a quest in the . Walkthrough While meting out a few blows to one of the fistfighters at The Hairy Bear, Geralt notices a beautiful young lady sitting at one of the inn's tables. After winning the fight, he decides to go talk to that woman and soon learns that her name is Milka. She challenges the witcher to a game of dice and who would our hero be to refuse such a request? While she is a good player, she ultimately can not help but lose all her money to the witcher, but instead of being furious, she offers to let him in on a little secret, if he fleeces Gunn and Orel first. Of course, Geralt makes short work of them owing to an unusually good steak of luck. Milka then hands him the key to a gambling den in the Temple Quarter as a reward and reveals the secret. This gambling den is where rich Trade Quarter citizens gather to play poker, undisturbed, for high stakes. So it is off to the den! These players prove to be more of a challenge, but eventually Geralt wins all their money as he has everyone else's. He leaves, pleased to have won enough money to get Dandelion out of jail. Milka is also delighted to hear he won. Players * Milka * Orel * Gunn * Wealthy Townsman * Wealthy Townsman * Wealthy Townsman Notes * You must keep winning hands with each player, one by one, until they each refuse to play any more! They refuse to play once they have no money left. One way to tell that you are getting close to this point is revealed by the betting of the NPCs. Decreasing wagers or uncharacteristically low bets are a good indicator (e.g. zero to open, and then bidding up by 1 , then 2 — but not restricted to these exact amounts). Phases Milka I met a very likeable girl named Milka at the Hairy Bear. She offered to play dice with me. I suppose that's one way of earning more coin, though it's just as likely a way to lose some. But there's no gain without risk. I should play her, maybe I stand to gain more than just orens. I need to play Milka and win whatever I can. Another Challenge I completely fleeced Milka. Funnily enough, instead of being furious at her bad luck she congratulated me. She also offered to let me in on a secret if I beat Orel and Gunn, two other keen dice players. I need to beat Orel and Gunn. In exchange, Milka will let me in on a secret. Orel Defeated / Gunn Defeated :I managed to beat Orel. I still need to beat Gunn before Milka will reveal that secret of hers. I have to beat Gunn at dice. or :I managed to beat Gunn. I still need to beat Orel before Milka will reveal that secret of hers. I have to beat Orel at dice. Milka's Secret I managed to beat Orel and Gunn. I should get back to the Hairy Bear and talk to Milka. Now that I've proven that I'm a good player she should let me in on her secret. I need to get back to Hairy Bear and talk to Milka. Playing for Real Money So, Milka spit it out. A small group of wealthy townsmen meet at a secret location to play dice. She claims they play for high stakes and someone with my skills and luck could get rich quick. I should go to the gambling den where the wealthy play dice and join them. Dice Champion Looks like I've beaten anybody worth beating in Vizima. I'm still short on coin though and need another way of earning orens. Failed quest I should fetch Dandelion and get him out of Vizima as soon as possible. I won't have time to finish this quest. I won't be able to finish this quest.de:Der Würfelzauber pl:Kości zostały rzucone it:I dadi sono tratti ru:Кости брошены Category:Side Effects quests